


Hummingbird hearts

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Kid Felix, Kid Seungmin, M/M, Older brother Chan, Other, Teacher Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: How to not handle conflicted emotions: a guide by 5 year old Kim Seungmin





	Hummingbird hearts

Seungmin pouted, hugging his stuffed puppy closer to his chest as he watched his friends play from afar. He watched as his two best friends, Hyunjin and Jisung, kicked the ball between them and then to the other students. He pouted even more, his little heart feeling too heavy in his little chest and he glanced down at the stuffed puppy in his arms.

“I wanna play too,” he mumbled, brushing his hand over his puppy’s soft fur. It just stared up at him with black, glossy eyes. He pouted and looked up again. He took a deep breath as his stomach churned. He could see Jisung and Hyunjin playing and laughing with the new student.

Lee Felix.

Lee Felix was pretty. Like fairy pretty. Really pretty with his round face, big and pretty brown eyes that became tiny moons when he smiled widely, his smile so wide it made Seungmin’s little heart flutter like a hummingbird in his chest. He was loud, friendly and outgoing. He was from Australia and his Korean wasn’t the best, but he still managed to charm everyone around him.

Seungmin liked Felix. Felix was nice to him, chatting with him a little even though Seungmin didn’t say much. But Felix also chatted with Seungmin’s best friends and unlike Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jisung were equally as chatty as Felix. The three of them became good friends really fast and Seungmin was just jealous.

Not because he wanted to keep Jisung and Hyunjin to himself; no, no. His mother had taught him to share. But he wanted to be included too and he just felt left behind.

Seungmin sighed, his tiny shoulders slumping and he bit his lip. He looked between his stuffed puppy and the field. They had stopped playing soccer and were instead just standing there, talking and laughing. 

Seungmin’s stomach churned again.

He could almost see Felix’s eyes twinkling, even on the far distance. He was really pretty. It wasn’t _ fair. _ Seungmin frowned, pressing his lips together and he set down his stuffed puppy.

He took a deep breath and he stood up. With determined steps, he walked over to the others. Felix was standing on the side, looking a bit lost as Hyunjin and Jisung discussed something. Seungmin couldn’t hear what they were saying, his little heart was rushing in his ears. 

As he got closer, alarmed by the sound of Seungmin’s feet against the gravel, Felix turned to look at him. His eyes were still twinkling, the smile on his lips so wide it made Seungmin’s heart flutter weirdly again. He just really wanted to say something to Felix, become his friend too.

Felix opened his mouth to say something, probably to greet Seungmin. He looked really pretty in his blue dungarees and pink sweater and Seungmin wanted to tell him it looked really cute. 

He didn’t know what came over him. But instead of greeting Felix, instead of complimenting him or talking about anything, Seungmin pushed him.

Felix stumbled backwards, taken by surprise and he fell to the ground. 

Seungmin stared at Felix, the realization settling in. This wasn’t what he was going to do. He didn’t mean to push Felix. 

Felix stared at Seungmin, his pretty brown eyes wide and glossy as tears welled up. Then he started crying.

“Seungmin? Felix?” 

Seungmin just stared at Felix, the voice of Mister Kim, their teacher, distant. Felix was by now bawling his eyes out.

“Felix?” Mister Kim said, swiftly picking Felix off the ground. Felix didn’t say anything, he simply grabbed onto their teacher’s shirt and pressed his face into his shoulder.

Mister Kim turned to look at Seungmin.

“What happened, Seungmin?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Seungmin was quiet, his lips trembling and he blinked rapidly before lowering his head in shame. Felix mumbled something into their teacher’s shirt. Mister Kim said something but Seungmin couldn’t really hear him. 

“Seungmin pushed me,” Felix cried and Seungmin tightened his small hands into small fists. He couldn’t look at their teacher. He didn’t dare to.

“Is that true Seungmin?” 

Seungmin blinked a few times, feeling his eyes sting a little with tears. He looked up to meet Mister Kim’s gaze. Mister Kim had leaned down a little, Felix still in his arms as he looked at Seungmin. He didn’t look mad, he just looked confused and maybe… maybe concerned? Seungmin wasn’t sure. He blinked a few times, tears blurring his vision and he sniffled before replying.

“Yes,” Seungmin whispered weakly, reaching up to violently rub his eye and Mister Kim nodded slowly. “I didn’t-”

“Let’s go inside first, okay?” Mister Kim said and he stood up again. Seungmin only nodded, his eyes stinging with tears. Mister Kim held out a hand for him; Seungmin took a deep breath, his little heart hurting in his chest as he grasped Mister Kim’s hand and they headed towards the school building.

_♡_

Seungmin was sitting alone in the empty classroom, his eyes fixed on his hands. He felt ashamed. He had done something wrong and he knew it. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to hurt Felix, he just-

“Seungmin?” the familiar voice of his mother said and Seungmin snapped his head up, eyes wide.

“Mom!” he said, getting off the chair and he ran to her as fast as his little legs could carry him. His mom immediately picked him up and he grasped onto her shirt. “Mom,” he repeated, blinking rapidly as tears began to well up in his eyes. “I- I didn’t mean it- I was just- I didn’t want to hurt Felix. I-”

“Seungmin, sweetheart,” his mother said, giving him a small little hug. She didn’t sound angry. “We’re just going to talk to your teacher and you are going to apologize to Felix.”

Seungmin was about to say something when the door opened to the classroom and Mister Kim, along with another adult stepped inside. 

“Mrs Kim,” their teacher said and Seungmin’s mother smiled, setting Seungmin back down onto the floor. 

Seungmin looked at the other adult who entered along with their teacher. He was shorter than their teacher but taller than Seungmin’s mom and he was carrying Felix in his arm. Seungmin tilted his head a little. 

Was this Felix’s dad?

The man had an angular face, soft smile on his lips as Felix hid his face in the crook of the man’s neck and his brown eyes were gentle. He held out a hand for Seungmin’s mom.

“I’m Bang Chan,” he said as Seungmin’s mother shook his hand. “I’m Felix’s brother and guardian.”

Seungmin could hear his mother say something about Chan being so young but he didn’t pay that much attention. He was focused on Felix who still hadn’t looked up at him.

“Should we just talk and get it over with?” their teacher said and Seungmin blinked as his mother took his hand, leading him back to the chair where he had been sitting. She picked him up before sitting down, setting Seungmin down in her lap. 

Seungmin’s teacher as well as Felix’s brother also sat down, Felix sitting in his brother’s lap. His eyes were red as if he had been crying and Seungmin’s stomach churned again. He could hear the adults talking but he kept his eyes at Felix, trying to get eye contact.

“Seungmin,” his mother said softly and Seungmin snapped out of his daze. He looked between all three adults that looked at him. “Why did you push Felix?”

“I-I- Didn’t mean to,” he said, tugging at the hem of his sweater. “I’m sorry,” he continued, looking over at Felix. Felix’s brother met his gaze instead of Felix, as Felix was looking down at his small hands. Seungmin expected his brother to be angry with him, because he had hurt Felix, but he was just smiling at him. 

“I don’t think it’s going to be a problem,” their teacher said and Seungmin’s mom hummed. “This is the first time Seungmin has ever done something like this and… As long as he apologizes to Felix, I think it’s going to be okay.”

“I wanna apologize,” Seungmin butted in, turning to look at his mother. His mother nodded and lifted him off her lap, back onto the floor. She gave him a little pat on the arm and gestured for him to go to Felix.

Seungmin glanced up at Felix’s brother again and Felix’s brother gave Felix a soft tap on his arm before settling him down onto the floor.

Felix still wasn’t looking at Seungmin.

“Felix,” Seungmin said and that made Felix look up at him. Seungmin bit his lip before continuing. “I didn’t mean to push you. I’m sorry.”

“It hurt,” Felix said, his lips trembling and Seungmin felt really ashamed. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin repeated before holding out his hand. “Can we be friends? I won’t push you again.”

“Promise?” Felix asked, looking curiously between Seungmin’s hand and his face. Seungmin nodded and a small smile began to stretch on Felix’s lips.

“Promise,” he said and Felix broke out into a wide grin. He reached out to take Seungmin’s hand, beaming as he did.

Seungmin’s little heart tickled in his chest. Like a hummingbird.

  
  
  


_♡_

“So wait, let me just… get this straight,” Felix said, pushing some of his pastel pink hair away from his forehead. He was lying on his bed, eyes fixed at Seungmin who was sitting by the desk. “You mean that you pushed me to the ground because you thought I was pretty and wanted me to pay attention to you?”

Seungmin felt his cheeks heat up and he averted his gaze. He had been keeping quiet about this for _ years _ before he managed to tell Felix, his boyfriend of almost two years. 

“I was five!” he whined and Felix hummed, the stupid grin still on his lips.

“That’s-” Felix paused, moving to sit up on the bed. “I don’t know what emotion I should experience right now.” 

Another moment of silence and Seungmin groaned. 

“You haven’t pushed me to the ground any time recently,” he noted.

“No?” Seungmin said, turning to look back at Felix and he raised an eyebrow. “Why should I push you?”

“You don’t find me pretty anymore?” he asked. Seungmin just stared, his face heating up even further. As a grin stretched on Felix’s lips, Seungmin just groaned and hid his face in his hands. “What? I was just asking,” Felix said but Seungmin could hear the smug grin in his voice.

“I should have kept it a secret,” Seungmin groaned behind his hands. “I’m never going to live this one down, am I?”

“Nope,” Felix said happily, popping the p. 

Just as Seungmin was about to say something, the door to Felix’s room opened and both teenagers turned their heads around. 

“Hey,” Chan said, his black curls neatly styled (for once). He looked between Seungmin and Felix for a moment. “You good there Seungminnie?” he asked and Seungmin blinked, not really understanding what he was hinting at. “You look at bit red faced,” Chan clarified and Seungmin’s face just heated up further.

“Seungminnie told me why he pushed me to the ground in kindergarten,” Felix said and Seungmin snapped his head around so fast he was almost afraid he’d break his neck. Almost. He stared at Felix with wide eyes, not believing his boyfriend.

“Oh,” Chan said, chuckling and Seungmin opted for hiding his face in his hands again. “You don’t have to tell me and embarrass your boyfriend further, Lix,” he continued and Seungmin mentally thanked the gods for sending Chan down like an angel from heaven. 

“Aw,” Felix said and Seungmin could hear the pout in his voice. He peeked out behind his hands and yes, Felix was indeed pouting at his older brother. “It was a good story.”

“It wasn’t,” Seungmin protested but Felix simply just stuck out his tongue. 

“I’ll leave the two of you to your small lovers quarrel in just a bit,” Chan said, interrupting the two of them and they turned back to look at him. He had opened the door fully by now and as he stood there in the doorway, Seungmin noted that he was rather dressed up. That rarely happened. Chan was wearing dark dress pants along with a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to give it a more relaxed and laid-back look.

“Where are you going?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow as he finished looking his brother over. 

“I… I’m going out with Woojin for dinner,” Chan said, sticking his hand into the pocket of his pants and a very nervous look made it up his face. 

“Oh my god,” Felix breathed, immediately bouncing off the bed to hug Chan. “You’re going to propose!” he stated and Chan simply hushed him.

“I… yes, I was planning on that yes,” he said and even from his place at Felix’s desk, Seungmin could see Chan’s ears turn red. “I don’t-”

“Stop,” Felix said before Chan could continue. “Don’t dwell it,” he continued as he began to usher Chan out the room. “Leave my room, go to your dinner and ask him to marry you.”

“But-”

“Mister Kim is going to say yes,” Seungmin called after them as Chan disappeared out of view and he snorted as Chan only replied with a half panicked squeak. He could hear some low murmurs being exchanged between Felix and Chan outside the room but they were too quiet for him to pick up on what they said exactly.

After a moment, Felix returned to the room with a wide smile on his lips. He walked across the room and Seungmin stood from the chair. 

“He’s really nervous,” Seungmin noted as he opened his arms to hug Felix. Felix gave Seungmin a smile before wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist, pressing his nose into Seungmin’s shoulder. “Does he really think Mister Kim is going to say no?” he asked, the smile on his lips widening as Felix snorted into his shoulder.

“I think he thinks there’s a chance Woojin might say no,” Felix said and Seungmin hummed, turning his head a little to press a kiss into Felix’s hair. 

Felix straightened his back and Seungmin loosened his grip a little as he did. The two of them looked at each other for a second before Felix spoke up again. 

“They’ve been dating for years and Woojin is still head over heels in love with my brother so…” he trailed off, looking away from Seungmin for a second and then back. “Chan is just an idiot.”

“I would agree that he’s a bit dense at times, yes,” Seungmin said and Felix laughed, pressing a kiss on Seungmin’s nose.

They were quiet for a moment again and they just looked at each other. Seungmin studied Felix’s face closely. He still looked like a fairy, so pretty it was as if he wasn’t real. A cute button nose and dark brown that seemed to be filled with twinkling stars. His jawline was sharp but his cheeks were still a bit chubby, just how they had always been. His hair was pink now and that only helped the whole fairy vibe that Felix gave off.

Seungmin’s heart felt like it was growing too big for his ribcage to hold.

Without a word, Seungmin pulled his arms away from Felix and pushed him. In the surprise, Felix didn’t have the time to catch himself and he fell back on the bed.

He stared at Seungmin with wide eyes.

“What was that for?” he asked, surprise clear in his voice and on his face.

“You’re too pretty,” Seungmin deadpanned, breaking out in a smile at the same time as Felix did. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous,” Felix said, rolling his eyes playfully as he moved a little to give Seungmin space on the bed. Seungmin laid down beside him and Felix immediately moved to cuddle up into his side. 

“And you’re the absolute cutest,” Seungmin said, his hand finding its way to the back of Felix’s head, fingers quickly tangling in Felix’s hair. 

“You can’t keep pushing to the ground because of that though,” Felix pointed out and Seungmin snorted. “No more pushing.”

“Hm,” Seungmin said, pretending to think for a moment. Laughter bubbled in his chest as Felix slapped his arm. He turned his head, kissing Felix’s forehead before speaking again. “I can’t promise that,” he said, receiving a playful shove from Felix.

“You’re ridiculous,” Felix said, grinning widely.

“Only for you, Seungmin said, pressing a kiss on Felix’s nose this time. Felix laughed, bright smile on his face.

_ Seungmin’s little heart fluttered. Like a hummingbird in his chest.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 79: There's a new student in Person A's Kindergarten class and Person B is SO pretty, it's not fair, Person A's supposed to be the cutest in the class. Cue Person A, punching Person B and dealing with the consequently
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Love ya!


End file.
